TIME-BOMB
by randomle26
Summary: (REBOOT ROBRAE AU ONE SHOT WITH BATMAN/ROBIN CONFLICT) "This is not a love triangle! First of all, it's not a love triangle because I'm not even bothering fighting you. I'm not going to 'fight for her' because I want her to be happy, even if it's with you," Dick yelled at his older brother, Bruce.


**AN: Here's another small one shot snippet that I'd give people who read my stuff. I just feel really bad for not being as dedicated to fanfiction as I used to be- I can barely finish my original stuff.**

**I hope you all enjoy and will ignore any errors (as said many times before)**

**Song Used To Inspire: **_**TIME BOMB **_**by All Time Low**

* * *

_It was like a time bomb set into motion__  
__We knew that we were destined to explode__  
__And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage__  
__You know I'm never gonna let you go_

* * *

Dick sat peacefully in the lounge chair of his school library. Because he was sitting so close to the window, to stare out and gaze at his target would be rather suspicious. That's why he was hiding behind his copy of _Martial Arts For Dummies_.

Outside the library window was his best friend- his next-door neighbor for eight years- putting up posters for extra tutoring sessions. The only thing that would define Raven Roth as a high school dork would be her black-rimmed glasses. Her purple hair was shoulder length, slightly layered. If she had stopped wearing her oversized sweaters and her baggy boyfriend jeans, she'd be much cuter in the eyes of the hipsters. But in Dick's eyes, she was an utterly pure beauty. He mentally shunned those whose definition of beauty only extended past their eyes.

He wasn't aware that he was staring too long until he felt someone tap the back of his book. Being the clumsy idiot he was, Dick allowed the book to hit his chin. When he looked up to see his attacker, he was staring into the familiar eyes of his brother, Bruce Wayne (1).

"What'cha staring at little bro?" teased the older ebony-haired teenager.

Trying to mute the sounds of his brother's peers laughing at him, he bravely replied, "None of your business, Bruce."

Bruce chuckled along with his friends and turned to see what Dick was formerly staring at. With a devilish hint in his eyes, Bruce said, "Oh, little Rae Rae- right?" He turned back to his friends and joked, "Little Dick is in loove," he said in a singsong voice. "Why haven't you asked her out Dick?"

Dick grimaced at his older sibling- silently begging for Bruce to shove off. "Okay, you made fun of the little nerd," he said, "Can you move along and go throw your basketball or whatever it is you guys do?" Dick couldn't remember what kind of sports they played, he was sure it involved some sort of a ball.

Bruce didn't take his eyes off her though. "She's nerdy hot… she ever play uniform dress up when you go over to her house?"

"Bruce, stop," Dick pleaded, hoping his brother might come through for once.

Of course the big jock's ears ignored this plea.

"You gonna go ask her out?" teased Hal Jordan from behind his back.

"Maybe," Bruce contemplated with a finger rubbing his chin, "She's kinda cute. I've seen her at the beach and her legs are pretty damn good looking. If I could get her in a nice, plaid skirt…"

"Enough!" Dick yelled, standing up from his seat. He easily ignored the surrounding shushing from the other students trying to study for their tests.

Bruce chuckled, "Relax Bro… I don't do that on the first date."

Dick didn't get a chance to ask what he meant by that because Bruce took that chance to slip out of the library from his friends. He might've stopped him had Bruce's big pack of larger jocks not suddenly become the Great Wall of Jackasses. All Dick could do was turn around and watch Bruce interact with Raven from the window.

Dick couldn't read lips well, especially through the smudgy glass, but he could see Bruce doing everything he can to put the charm on his best friend. Normal girls would get all giddy when Bruce Wayne began flirting with them. Not Raven- she just looks like a deer in the headlights that was also going to get shot simultaneously. Easier terms: Raven looked terrified and like she was about to run, not like she was about to jump up and down in excitement.

"Don't worry, Li'l Wayne," advised Hal with a mocking tone, "After a couple days, Bruce won't touch her again."

Dick didn't want Bruce to touch her _ever_.

•••••••

Being the selfless guy he was, Dick couldn't help but put his anger at his older brother to the side and go check on Raven. Every minute of the day was draining the life out of him in worry for her emotional being.

So when her grandmother let him into their house and he ran up to Raven's room (repeating the daily schedule with increased speed), the first thing he asked her was, "What the hell did my brother do to you?"

Raven looked up from her copy of_ The Devotion of Suspect X_ (2) and pushed the nosepiece of her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What are you talking about?"

Dick nervously ran a hand through his shaggy, messy hair and confessed, "I saw Bruce talking to you in the hallway and if he harassed you in any way-"

"Calm down, Wayne," Raven said, "He didn't _harass_ me."

At that, Dick finally exhaled and took his place next to Raven on her bed. "Oh you had me so worried. I thought maybe he-"

"He just asked me out," Raven clarified. She watched in slight amusement as his eyes grew so wide she would actually believe he was a cartoon character with eyes popping out of his head.

"He… he _asked_ you out?" Dick repeated- maybe just to make sure he wasn't going insane and hearing haunting, random voices. His suspicion was confirmed when her head began bobbing up and down slightly. "And you said…?"

"I said yes," she admitted with a nervous tousle through her own hair.

Dick couldn't help but sound shocked when he asked, "Why? You… you would've told me if you liked Bruce, right? I… I thought you were still trying to date Garth or Roy or-"

"Calm down, Wayne, I don't like him," she said.

Dick raised an eyebrow and queried, "Then why… why are you going out with him?" Fundamentally, he needed to know the reason. If she was going to play with his brother's own heart then he'd be a little bit more open about them dating. He loved Bruce and all, but he thought (more often then not) Bruce needed a taste of his own agonizing torture.

"What girl can deny the company of the great and handsome Bruce Wayne?" she teased before saying with seriousness, "I'm not saying no to a free meal, Dick."

Dick asked, "So you're not romantically interested in him?"

Raven paused, biting her lower lip in hesitation, before saying, "I told you that I did have a small crush on him when I was little… and it could've come back just as easily… I don't know but… but you know I don't get asked out a lot… it's nice being wanted."

Daringly, Dick decided to put a small kiss on her pale cheek, "Guys should ask you out more, really. You're a great catch." If he had the choice, he would leave his lips on her skin as long as possible.

Raven leaned into his body, resting his head in between his neck and chin, "You'd be a good boyfriend too, Dick"

As he cuddled with his best friend, he made mental reminders to make a giant list to give her- like a big list of why she should consider going out with him.

•••••

Listening to the angry Chinese dialogue, Dick hoped watching these old Kung Fu movies would help take his mind off the fact that his ass of a brother was currently trying- and maybe succeeding- to score with his best friend. Man if he could learn some of these actors' moves, he might be able to kick Bruce's ass.

Just as Dick got up to switch out the DVDs, Bruce opened up the door allowing all the living room lights to blind Dick's sensitive eyes. Man the life of a computer geek meant _stay_ in the dark.

"Hello, Richard," Bruce greeted with a singsong voice and a large smile on his face.

Dick threw a bunch of his shirts at his older brother, "Are all of your 'good nights' going to be like this?"

Bruce smirked, sitting on Dick's lumpy mattress, and watched as his younger brother began trading out the DVDs from his laptop. "Aren't you going to ask about my date with little Rae Rae?"

He raised an eyebrow at his older brother, "What happened on your big date?" Dick asked with a sarcastic tone. He'd rather hear what Raven had to say but he'd settle for his older brother's side for now.

Leisurely putting his arms behind his head, resting in relaxation, Bruce reminisced, "Well I took her to the diner near the Jump City high school. Then we walked around the park and had dessert at the coffee house near the neighborhood. And I took her home."

"That's… that's oddly PG for you," Dick joked, "Did you guys kiss?"

Bruce chuckled, "She just kissed me on the cheek, _Dicky_."

Dick scrunched his nose- not only by the odd nickname but also by the odd upbeat aura coming from his older brother. Considering how the action was _fairly_ minimal, he'd expect Bruce to be much more deflated- ego wise.

"I'm not too worried," Bruce announced, "After I ask her out again, she'll be putty in my hand."

He glared at Bruce, "What are you talking about? Are you even interested in Raven?"

Bruce chuckled sinisterly, "Of course I like Raven- she's cute. But she's not girlfriend material. You jealous, Dick?"

"I'm not, Bruce," Dick said through slightly gritted teeth.

Bruce poked Dick in the nose, "Yeah you are… I can see anger rising in your eyes. Man these love triangles are only written in chick flicks."

"This is not a love triangle! First of all, it's not a love triangle because I'm not even bothering fighting you. I'm not going to 'fight for her' because I want her to be happy, even if it's with you. Before you get all smart, I'm not jealous, you ass," Dick yelled, feeling courageous and proud for finally standing up to his brother (though he preferred other witness see how _strong_ he was being), "I'm angry because you're treating my best friend like crap. She's very important to me and I love her. So if you're just going to throw her away like trash, then stop messing with her head."

He kind of expected Bruce to punch him in the gut. Not to start laughing.

"So you _do_ have feelings for her," Bruce confirmed, "I was just asking her out to see if it would piss you off."

"You are an idiot," Dick said, "Because I have feelings for my best friend is no reason for you to treat her like garbage. You're my brother- act like one and back off."

Bruce's expression actually went completely blank. He rapidly tapped his toes against his younger brother's carpet- giving something for Dick to focus on as he cooled down.

"I won't ask her out again," the older Wayne child declared after the unwanted silence.

"What?" Dick asked in complete awe.

Bruce stood up and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "She's not my type anyway."

Just as Bruce reached the doorframe, he heard him say, "Hey. If she really means that much to you, and you really have strong feelings for her… then you should tell her. Tell her before someone worse then me might not even bother to stop going after her."

Dick paused and thought about his brother's final words. Could there really be someone _worse_ then Bruce Wayne?

**How was this AU one shot?**

**(1) I have used the 'Bruce Wayne will be my older jerk brother' before, and I do plan on using it again in the future. I was originally thinking of using Jason but I decided it would be better to use Bruce. I'm sorry if I make Bruce sound like a jerk- I do love Bruce Wayne- but the creative grounds are sinking underneath my big feet.**

**(2) I've been reading a lot of Japanese crime books (also meaning they were originally written in Japanese and were later translated into English… I 'm still waiting for **_**Platinum Data**_** to be translated into English- thank you very much!)**

**Please Read and Review when you can?**


End file.
